xwing_miniaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Critical Hit Cards (Imperial Raider)
The Imperial Raider's damage cards '''are separate from the regular Damage Deck. It consists of two decks: one for the Fore section, and one for the Aft. If a section of the ship receives a critical hit, it is assigned the top card faceup from the deck corresponding to the section that received the critical hit. Fore Section Critical Hit Cards '''Deck Breach * Ship * Place 1 of the Upgrade cards equipped to this section under this card. You cannot use that Upgrade card while this card is faceup. * Energy: Spend 2 energy to flip this card facedown. Direct Hit (x2) * Ship * This card counts as 2 damage against your hull. Power Plant Failure * Ship * You cannot perform the recover action. * Action: Roll 1 attack die. On a Hit or Focus result, flip this card facedown. Projector Power Failure * Ship * You cannot perform the reinforce action unless you have at least 3 energy stored on the aft section Ship card. Reactor Leak (x2) * Ship * When you execute a maneuver, reduce the amount of energy you gain by 1 (to a minimum of 0). Secondary Drive Failure * Ship * You must spend 1 energy to perform any action. Tracking Misalignment * Ship * Reduce your primary weapon value by 2 (to a minimum of "0"). * Energy: Spend 4 energy to flip this card facedown. Weapon Damaged * Ship * Place 1 of the Hardpoint Upgrade cards equipped to this section under this card. You cannot use that Upgrade card while this card is faceup. * Energy: Spend 3 energy to flip this card facedown. Aft Section Critical Hit Cards Command Deck Breach * Ship * Place 1 Crew Member and 1 Team Upgrade card equipped to this section under this card if able. You cannot use those upgrade cards while this card is faceup. * Energy: Spend 3 energy to flip this card facedown. Comms Failure * Ship * You cannot perform the coordinate action. * Action: Roll 1 attack die. On a Hit or Focus result, flip this card facedown. Deck Breach * Ship * Place 1 of the Upgrade cards equipped to this section under this card. You cannot use that Upgrade card while this card is faceup. * Energy: Spend 2 energy to flip this card facedown. Life Support Failure * Ship * Discard 1 of the Teams Upgrade cards equipped to this section. * Then flip this card facedown. Misfiring Thrusters (x2) * Ship * During the Planning phase, assign your chosen maneuver faceup. * Energy: Spend 1 energy to roll 1 attack die. On a Hit or Critical Hit result, flip the card facedown. Scrambled Scopes * Ship * You cannot perform the target lock action or acquire a target lock. * Action: Roll 1 attack die. On a Hit or Critical Hit result, flip this card facedown. Structural Collapse (x2) * Ship * Deal 2 facedown Damage cards to the fore section. * Then flip this card facedown. Weapon Damaged * Place 1 of the Hardpoint Upgrade cards equipped to this section under this card. You cannot use that Upgrade card while this card is faceup. * Energy: Spend 3 energy to flip this card facedown. Category:Bypass Shields Category:Damage Decks